The description herein generally relates to the field of alteration of water temperatures and dissolved and particulate matter in bodies of water such as oceans, lakes, rivers, structures capable aiding in the alteration and control of such surface and subsurface water temperatures and compositions as well as of many applications and methods of making and using the same. The description also generally relates to the field of structures for altering weather conditions to aid in the prevention of hurricanes or near-hurricane type weather and/or the suppression of hurricanes and/or near-hurricane type weather.
Conventionally, there is a need for structures for applications related to altering water properties such that there is a diminished contrast between near surface waters and waters found at greater depth, such as but not limited to atmospheric management, weather management, hurricane suppression, hurricane prevention, hurricane intensity modulation, hurricane deflection, biological augmentation, biological remediation, etc.